


When you went away, you were just a kid

by Whentheworldisending



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Cussing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, No beta we die like Tom-, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), and he gets one, because well-, honestly the best bits are mostly fluff, it's tommy, me writing something that isn't pure hurt?? it's more likely than you think, spoilers for tommy's march 1st stream, they're brothers your honor, too soon?, wil and tommy back at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whentheworldisending/pseuds/Whentheworldisending
Summary: And if you lost it all- and you lost itWell, we'll still be there when your war is over.or;I'm really beaten up about Tommy's stream and I needed some hurt/comfort with brotherly fluff <3
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 220
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	When you went away, you were just a kid

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Summary are in reference to In Our Bedroom After The War by Stars!
> 
> TW//  
> Blood described in vivid detail  
> Sobbing in a dead loved one's arms (idk if a lot of people find this triggering but it triggered me in a fic I read so it's better to be safe than sorry)

Tommy awoke with a gasp, there was a bone-chilling ache seeming to settle deep in his body. As he peered around his general area, it seemed to be nothing more than a void. He looked down to his body and flitted his fingers over his arms, they were pale with purple splotches reminiscent of hand prints clasped around his wrists and thin ever-bleeding cuts trailing up his forearms. The cuts sparkled with small pieces of glass sticking out of them, Tommy found his eyes drawn to them- in a sickeningly amusing way.

He lowered his arms and patted down his whole body, slowly noticing the trickling cold liquid that ran from his head down his spine. Running his hands through his hair, he quickly pulled away with a slight wince. His fingers came back covered in blood, that’s when he realized the same trickling feeling down the front of his face and in the back of his throat, both places that blood should most likely not be. He coughed, hacking up blood in the hopes of getting rid of the tickly feeling plaguing his windpipes. However it did hardly anything to stop the sensation, only ever pouring blood from his mouth.

He inhaled sharply and looked around, looking for any kind of light “Hello?” he called out, flinching at how hoarse his voice had become and started coughing once again. Putting a hand against his neck, he winced at the blooming bruise he could feel when he pressed hard enough. When he was about to pull his hand back down, he hesitated- and simply pushed two of his fingers closer into his neck.

“Oh, shit-” Realisation and mild horror spread across his features, he pulled his hand away and pressed once again. This time feeling both of his wrists, confirming his suspicions that yes, he in fact had absolutely no pulse.

Clearing his throat, he called out again “Hello!?”

And something answered

A small light flashed in his peripheral, a startled shout crawling out of his throat as he immediately turned in said direction and began walking towards a now slowly blinking light “Wait don’t they tell you not to walk towards the light?,” He questioned to no one. And yet the light answered back, with more ferocious and quick blinking in what seemed to be urgency “Nevermind, follow the orb of light I guess.” He scoffed

He continued to walk for what felt like hours until his could practically touch the light with his hands. Squinting, he reached out and continued walking until all he could see was white- and the awaiting warmth consumed him.

He woke up with a start, slowly pushing himself up and blinking away his haze of exhaustion. He stood and tested his balance by rocking on the ball of his foot, confirming he didn’t have some sort of major concussion he called out once again “Hello?-” No response “-If someone doesn’t respond I’m going to start stabbing shit, because if I’m here all alone that is going to fucking suck!” He threatened to what seemed to be nothing and no one but a large open plains that sent a shiver down his spine.

“Tommy!?” Now that was something he wasn’t expecting. With a jump he quickly turned to a voice way too familiar for his brain to comprehend as real. Well, that is until his eyes met a familiar face that matched the same voice.

His eyes flicked over every attribute he saw- a soft yellow wool jumper with a large cut clean in the middle, blood spilling around the edges. Round glasses that rested upon a man’s face he hadn’t expected to truly see again. An all too clean brown trenchcoat embroidered with so many different important things. But what tied it all together was the small flag pin that was stuck to the black beanie he wore. A L’manberg flag in a place he’d only seen on the man in front of him. 

“Wilby..?” If Tommy was anything truly coherent right now, he would hate the nickname he just used- he would hate the way his voice wavered. But he couldn’t bring himself to care as he threw himself into the embrace of his older brother- every emotion he hadn’t bothered to release in the past months overflowing in the man’s arms.

Sobs broke through Tommy in waves, and shattered Wilbur’s heart to pieces. “Oh Toms..” and just like that, the dam had completely broken- small leaks turned to large cracks. More hiccups and sobs tore the earth beneath them and rippled through the older man’s very core. His baby brother, his little boy- the one he practically raised which he only ever wished he could apologize to for leaving him, for hurting him in ways he promised he would never- laid in his arms as they dropped to the ground together.

“Tommy, I’m so sorry..” An apology he could say a million times over began to wash over Tommy as his sobs turned to hiccups and whimpers, and his uncontrollable shaking turned to small tremors. It was an apology- one Tommy wasn’t sure he could fully accept in that moment, but one he was happy he got. 

“I’m so sorry, Toms.. Nothing will ever hurt you again. I’ll make sure of it, I promise. This is a promise I won’t break. I swear to you. I’ll give you safety.” Wilbur murmured while holding Tommy close.

And for the first time in such a long, long time- Tommy believed it. Things aren’t okay yet, and they might not be in a very long time- but Tommy would be safe.

And so they gave it time, a lot of time in fact- years went on, neither of them aging a day. Things were forgiven between those in the afterlife. Why hold grudges when you had an eternity? Even more people joined them later, some sooner than others. More apologies, more forgiveness. Things felt peaceful- truly.

Old friends appeared and reunions were tear-filled. And Wilbur kept his promise. Tommy felt the safest he had in years. Occasional nightmares plagued him- but never again did he stay awake at night, pleading for his older brother to come to him, for his brother not to leave him- and praying for a simpler time before war and strife. Because Wilbur was always there. And he never had to beg to be seen, to be heard, to be loved ever again.

“Never again” Wilbur had said to him one night

And he was right.


End file.
